Talk:Volumes
='﻿﻿NEWS!'= Uhhhhh......Hi! I have recently discovered Karakuridoji Ultimo and only be a fan for a few weeks but I really like and want to learn more about it ASAP! So, listen, I know a place where you can find all Karakuridoji Ultimo current chapters (1-20), but they are in japanese(therefore I have no know idea the characters talking about or what going on), so you'll need someone to translate it. On the bright side, least everybody gets caught up with everything and get more pictures. All the manga online sites had visited have up least to chapter 15, but this site up to 20 and the others are way behind! Also, the Shonen Jump issue is already( as far as I know) up to the english Viz version of chapter 17! And I should know because my school have Shonen Jump issues, so I read chapter 17 from there. Came across this site when I was doing research on Karakuridoji Ultimo a few days ago and it really have all the latest chapters! Anyway,here what you do, just type in dm5(that the site name) and Ultimo in your google bar and you should find the link with no problems. The site is in japanese, so its best to do it my way because I hardly know to find my way around the place, and it works just like any other online manga site, all you have to do is click on the chapter you want read and another window will pop up to let you start reading! But don't exit from the first window because when you finish reading a chapter there, it doesn't return you the in front of Ultimo section, instead it take to some place that seem to suggest other mangas series. Check it out when you get a chance and get someone to translate it, I really what to know what everybody is saying! See you later ^-^ 03:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) If you would like, you can sign up and share a summary for Ultimo. :)Gatogirl12345 13:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no no no! I don't really do those kind of things! And I have only been a fan of Ultimo for a fews weeks and I was only sharing informantion and I am not very good at explaining things! I only edit things on talk pages if I need to share or ask about something......sorry..... Anyway, did you check out dm5 for the raws chapters of Karakuridoji Ultimo? Did you tell anybody else about it, like the other memebers? And did you find someone that can translate it? 18:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) If somebody is interested, they'll go check it out. And for the record, I would kinda discourage sharing the info though since we don't even accept links here. The wiki is here to give summaries... UHHHHHHHHH!!!! :( I not telling you this to accept links! I'm telling you this so you can tell a translator about dm5 and translate it so you ''guys can learn what's going on with Ulti and Yamato and the rest of characters!! Also, it seems you're the boss around here, so gather up your fellow members and get to work! You want to make Ultimopedia look better, right? And before you tell me that "if you what help do it yourself" speech, I CAN"T! I don't DO those kinds of things nor CAN! I only edit talk pages if I have something to ask about!!!! And FYI, I know a lot of wikis that accept links to websites, like the Kingdom Hearts Wiki have links to the game site and in the talk pages a lot users post links to act like a source of poof of correct info. They do it to show other users to confirm the informantion is true and not false or speculations or some guess!! So, tell anybody that can help and translate it, post it on an online manga sharing site, and gain more information and pictures for this wiki!! OKAY?!?!?! 23:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) There are three bad news...looks like the translator that we relied on stopped translating quite a while ago, hence the fact that SJUSA is ahead. Another is the fact that I'm the only one alive really. Everyone else went AWOL so no, there isn't even a team anymore. Third, I have no time to even update the chapters that we have info on. I have only time to check edits and reply to people...but usually they just edit for tiny corrections. I'll still see if I can get a friend of mine though to help when possible. However, I can't get back to them myself till December. As for the links, when I was working as a team, we deleted links even to raws. We don't want to get in trouble either. Gatogirl12345 23:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Unbelieveable.........Okay, first, you don't have you link dm5 if you don't want to, you can just put the same links the Ultimto wikipedia has or something. Also, you're not the only "alive" there are users here that be active here recently, so go to them and talk. You can find them if you just look through the history of the pages that has been edit lately. Secondly, there are a lot of other translators, just go to an online manga site that had Karakuridouji Ultimo and find who uploead them there and ask them for help!! Another thing, don't you know any other fans of Ultimo beside the ones on here? By the way, the SJUSA is 'NOT' ahead you, it just catching up to you. Its just that the translators couldn't find raw chapters and translate them. So, I think some of them would be very happy if you told them (because I have ''no idea how to get ahold of translators or find any way of contacting them) and might translate the scans. Thirdly, are you in school or something, that you're so busy? 00:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm a college and this semester particularily zapped the rest of my time. (And the fact of finding time? I don't think so. I'm horrible in time management. On the other hand, if I've mastered it, I've probably be using the time for my own projects.) And please, I'm getting slightly annoyed with the assumptions. 1) I could add links but I've honestly never thought a need to. 2) And yeah, they come just to edit minor edits, not to make summaries. I've posted onto the main page hoping that someone would read and no, I don't want to run around trying to beg people. And besides, it's a pattern of any collab whether it's a wiki, flickr, etc. It takes the top 20% active people to make 80% of the content. And we've have not gotten 100 people here... I'm sorry but even though right now I'm admin here, this is not my first priority either. In fact, this is one of my lowest priorities right now. And seriously, I don't want to bother all these people. They just came to edit what they've felt and that's pretty much it. 3) And a lot of translators? If there was a lot of translators, honestly, there would have a lot of scanlations for ultimo. I've known the guy that have begin translating ultimo and he's stopped for months now. You can search and google generally refer to that same scanlation group he's been translating for. 4) I do know other ultimo fans. I've even posted help to the community. I got like two people and they never helped. I can post for one more group but the group is also dead. And SJUSA is ahead of translations. It's not like the scanlators doesn't have the raws. After all, the translator also answers not just to the scanlators but also to the first group I've mentioned. I've been to quite a few ultimo groups and the inactivity is present for everywhere I've been to pretty much. Sorry for being kinda snipping but I'm just exhausted, frustrated and stressed right now.Gatogirl12345 03:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhh.....!!!! Fine, but, really, there are really fans here, I suggest the ones called Rekianobutushi, Zeromaro, and Divinecross. Maybe they can help, and another thing asking for help isn't the same as "begging". So, sallow down your pride and asks aready. You're the boss! You have a better chance of making them listen than me. And if you can't then I'' asked them and talk to them......maybe...... 23:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, FINE! Now you're happy? >:( Now people stop pushing me to do anything anymore. And no, I don't consider myself as the leader. In fact I vouched for someone else to take it. I'm only leader because the people I've come to really know here AWOLed. In fact, the Ultimo communities that I've been have brought more depressing points than good ones. Gatogirl12345 00:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes....I guess, but did you tell them about what i told you about dm5? 01:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The reason why I snapped is that I hate even been nudged. Sorry but no...even I don't feel it's right to mention dm5 myself to them...aside from what we've done in the past. And oh man, the site is Chinese... XD Gatogirl12345 02:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it's in chinese, huh? Hmmmmm.........Fine, I'll tell about dm5.Although getting it translate the chapters should be much of a problem, I mean unless the scan are chinese too. The only problem is ''finding someone to translate it. Anyway, I'll your users about dm5 tomarrow, it's time for me to go to bed, and with any luck they might know someone who can translate the chapters. 03:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Scan are also in Chinese. In that case, have any thoughts of where to find a Chinese Ultimo fan? On the contrary, why need dm5 elsewhere unless you want some images uploaded here....not the scan themselves but as ref pics. Apparently Zeromaro was the one to type up Love Wasabi. I really didn't expect it from any of them. Gatogirl12345 03:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The Love Wasabi plot was easy when you have issues of Shonen Jump Magazine, I've even got the chapter before that, if I can find it, as well as the ones up to chapter 18 all in plain non-fan translated English, not that those translators are bad, they're right almost all the time. Just to ask, am I the only one, who gets the US Shonen Jump delivered to my house? If so, I better get busy with the chapters up to 18.Zeromaro 01:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Make it the only one that gets Shonen Jump delivered and made time to help us. :) But actually, it seems Divine cross will join you on both accounts! :D Yeah, used to have it but I stopped long before Ultimo was introduced. Although, I think I eventually got to get the books in english. I like it too much to get the Japanese.Gatogirl12345 02:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Zeromaro, Gatogirl, I need you to wait a while. I told the other users, that had be active recently, to read this page too and I want to hear their comments before I answers anyone questions. Also, just so you know, I really want 17-20 translate, uploaded to a manga site and not Viz english! Why? Beacause, I want to compare the japanese(translate) and viz english! They are always diffenrent in some ways, and I always compare translation and Viz english to what is different in every single manga! I notic a lot of differents between the two! Like, how Jealous always say "Shit", but Viz english change it to "Grrrrr...." and they give K underwear when he nake in his icon with Vice and they change Jealous and the sins and Miryuu's names too! I like doing comparison, I like to see how characters, in both version, says things and see which quote I like better. Like, in the translation, the doji said "Everything is as the Master commands" ( I like this one better, because it sound cooler) to the english version "Your wish is my command", it is said different but it means the same thing! Please, try to understand what I mean! I got to go, time for bed and I still have school to go to. See you later! 03:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) But in this case, it's more of a personal reason to have them translated than something that can help us. Translating 19 and 20 will help but if you also want to translate 17 and 18 for your own comparisons, I just feel used honestly since this is not what the wiki is here for. On the contrary, I can give you the reason right now. They want to appeal to American kids. Even though I see that the magazine is supposed to be 13+, I think Viz feel that they are still also targeting kids as well and some of their titles are converted to volumes...or they're just released as volumes... are dropped down to the All Ages. And even though some are still 13+ like Ultimo - I think it is also a culture difference. Seeing naked bodies and kinda more mature stuff in Japan is still acceptable. It's not really acceptable that much in the US and Viz feels that they need to edit it to be more accepted. Especially the 'comics for kids' mentality. As for sentences that are the same meaning...the reason why they picked one over the other is because it's a more common phrase in the US language and it would be easier to understand and flow more easily. Understand, this is Viz's mentality. I say go with Del Ray's idea and actually teach the culture than converting things. Gatogirl12345 05:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah! I know that! But I still like dong comparisons and I want to all chapters translated........I wnat to see what's diffenrent.................Anyway, since Zeromaro was the only one to answered my request into reading this page, so for now just gather some pictures to use for the wiki from dm5. There some really great pictures for Slow and Goge in their ICON!! IT LOOK SO COOL!!! Also, something weird about Sayama and she seems to know Akira Hidaka and there're a chapter about Yamato's childhood, just click on the one with no number on it, you can get some kids pictures of everybody! And most imporantly, Jealous and Allgero was talking in chapter 20, I don't what (scans being in chinese and all), but I saw a sad look on their face......I was a little surprised.......you just have to see it.......... 23:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Although, this is more of your personal reason on why you want the translations. I dunno, I feel used now. :( http://translations.shamannet.com/ This is the original fan translator. Ask him about it. Although, since we're two chapters behind via dm5, I say we can even go on Shounen Jump USA pace now. I think it's also fair for Viz.Gatogirl12345 11:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) So you read the chapter, didn't you?Heh heh.....:) Oh, as the site, I been there before, when I was doing research on Ultimo, but I thought the only people who login can talk to the person charge. THERE IS NO WAY I"M TALKING TO HIM!!!! OR HER!!!! I'm already going against what I usually stay out of, just by being here and talking to you guys! I don't DO login, okay! And don't feel used, it for the good of Karakuridoji Ultimo fans everywhere!! ^-^ By the way, what do you mean "go on Shounen Jump USA pace"? 23:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to log in...just comment and you may get some response back. I've also contacted him on lj but I think he's there even less. Honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't want to log in though. Reguardless, it's your preferences. What I meant, 'go on Shounen Jump USA's pace' is that SJUSA is only two months behind. With the issue of copyright and the government now looking over our shoulders with their new law, I would find it safer to get sources from the American magazine with the fact that we're two months behind (maybe even one month, eventually) than trying to sneak in raws and translations.Gatogirl12345 23:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know......The american version aways edit things out....... Like those quotes on the chapter cover pages, like on chapter 15 that whole " Forever Entwined...In The Web of Darkness" stuff was edit out, and I really want to keep reading those quotes on the chapter cover pages.....there're really cool..........and I'll try talking to that person on shanman net......with any luck someone might understand chinese....... 01:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!!!!! GUYS! GUYS!!!! GUYS!!!! CHAPTER 21 IS OUT!!! IT'S ON DM5!!!!!! Sayama remember the past! She's the that little girl from the past, the one in the old Yamato's bandits gang! And the girls (Oume, Ohtake, and Matsumoto) are having these these weird visions! And, and Rune is still to be Jealous master! Yamato is a Rune's house!!! =O0O= Rune is really GROSSSS AND WEIRD!!!! But thing work out in the end......I guess/think...... Anyway, at the end of the chapter I saw Desir the Lustful and Sumako Miyoshi! Desir is a BOY! He was wearing NORMAL men's clothes! And those two have a really ''WERID ''relationship! They were doing something in a CAR!!!! Check it out guys! 01:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I READ IT TOO 24.252.116.66!!!! THIS CHAPTER MADE MY HEAD EXPLODE! It's times like this that I wish we had a translator :(. Because no doubt, SJ USA will censor the crap out of everything. I really hope that Sayama and her friends getting their past (and future?) memories means that Yamato will need them in the future! I showed my friend this chapter, and he agreed with the ''weird relationship ''part of Desir and Miyoshi!! He said "....what... are they doing in the car?" I seriously do not know what's going to happen next chapter D:! Which is both good and bad, because probably next time I'm going to have a heart attack! Reikanobutushi 00:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, the only reason I can think about what happen in chapter 21 is that Rune and Yamato reach an understanding and Rune order Jealous not to hurt Yamato. Which shocked Jealous, and Rune might even team up with Yamato! ^-^ As for Sayama, she is remember she was a child the old Yamato's bandits use to take care of, but who know what will happen. I have NO idea what Desir and Miyoshi(she creeps me out!) is up to, but it can't be good. But I'm gald Yamato and Rune work things out^-^ Anyway, does your friend like UItimo too? Will he/she will help around here? This place all the help it can get! The only way I can think of is that the users here need to "Divide and Conquer"! Here what i think plan, they need to get more people here, to do that they to tell friends and go to places like forums(if they have membership), deviatART(if they have an account),youtube(if they have an account), sites, and online manga sites, any place where Ulitmo fans are at or anything related to Ulitmo. Even the wikipedia hvae some people there!! This will spread the word on Karakuridoji Ultimo, and this wiki and they have mention dm5 to attract translators! It a great way the series to gain popularity for the series, get help here, and find translators! ^-^ But that my personal thoughts, so don't take it to heart or anything........I'm glad you like the chapter, alhought it was really weird! ^-^ 19:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) All right, Hana :) ! I also notice that Jealous' actions do become a sort of a pattern when he is around Yamato. I think this is because he really doesn't know whether to be evil or not (his last master, Iruma, wasn't exactly a great teacher to Jealous on what's wrong or right). It will be interesting in the future if Rune & Jealous team up with Yamato and turn to the good side. I'm sorry about my friend; he won't be able to help out around here D:. He isn't really into the internet (weird, right?), but he is a huge of Ultimo too. But who knows? One day there'll be lots of people to spread the awesomeness of Karakuridoji Ultimo!! Reikanobutushi 15:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's hope Karakuridoji Ultimo become more popular :) Oh, have you seen the new user here? He's called Shades-of-eternity, a big fan of the series! 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) INORMANTION FROM SHOUNEN JUMP!!! HEY, GUYS!!!! My school just got a new issue of Shounen Jump (Finally!), and it has Karakuridoji Ultimo chapter 18! IN VIZ'S ENGLISH!!!! I didn't fully look throught it because the bell rang to go to class, but during lunch tomarrow I will. You can't not believe what Jealous told Yamato! If you saw chapter 18 in raw, then you saw that he, once again, killed Iruma, right? Well, Jealous say that he did it so Yamato can be his master!!! He was asking Yamato make the pledge. Oh, and Murayama is really mad at Yamato for letting his emtions get in the way of getting Dr.Dunstan and that all I got for now. Oh, and Alois Trancy I LOVE the volume 5 cover, thanks for uploading it on Gatogirl's page!!! Sopia look great!!! His eyes are so beautiful!!!! 21:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Im back from school and read the entire chapter!^-^ Let's see....where to start....there are a few things that are still fuzzy in my head and I need to reread when I get back to school..... Okay, Do you guys remember when Rune and Yamato was fighting and Rune say that Yamato's head was overflowing with thoughts of Sayama? If you saw the raw for chapter 18, than when Jealous asked for Yamato's hand to make the vow a bunch Sayamas appear and surround him. It turn out that all those Sayamas where just Jealous reading Yamato's head and trying to get into his heart. And since Yamato usually think about Sayama, it made it hard for Jealous to get into Yamato's heart! Who knew that Yamato crazy crush on her would one day save him!^-^ Anyway, Jealous said that there was too many Sayamas and if he were to make the "vow" or "pledge"right now than Yamato's "Sayama attack" would break his heart(who's heart, I forgot,,,sorry) or something like that........Then Jealous spotted Rune and said that he can use Rune! So, I guess that why they made the vow again and Jealous was angry when Rune didn't do "it" to Yamato in chapter 21! Jealous just wanted to get closer to Yamato!! Oh, and you know that Yamato was treated by Pardon and while talking to him and his master, Yamato decide to get Dr.Dunstan and return everything back to normal.... together with Ulti!^-^ That all! If you need to know something, feel free to ask me! 21:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) GUYS!!! CHAPTER 22 IS OUT on DM5!!!! It seems Yamato finally learned what happen to Lady Gekko in the past! I think........ULTIMO KILLED HER!!!! T-T WHY!?!?! ULTI WHY!?!!? Desir is really DARK and SCARY!!! And Service is really strong!! Oh, and I think her master is connect to that Yamato's old bandit friend, Hyottoko...I'm not really sure......I mean with everything in chinese and all..... 22:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) YES! CHAPTER 22! And I also read Chapter 18 in Shonen Jump :D! I thought Jealous' dialogue was rather weird - "Come take my hand Yamato..." It doesn't suit his sarcastic personality at all. I liked the short, cute conversation between Pardone/Pardonne/Pardonner/Pardoner (so many ways to spell his way lol) and Doctor Koun. "I'm suprised. Does that mean you're inexperienced too?" I think they have the best doji-master relationship out of all of the doji. I mean, Rune and Jealous just want to rape Yamato, Yamato feels weird about Ultimo, and Vice and K... pretty much hate each other! And and and Chapter 22!! Another great chapter! Desir is really... weird. He's all violent. But nothing can beat Sumako's "crush" (or whatever her <3 expressions are) for him. I can't believe that Service's master is Hyottoko. I mean, his height compared to Hyottoko's... XD (looks like Rune isn't the only one Miryuu/Milieu screwed up in reincarnating). But their facial expressions are alike, and it's nice to know that somebody else knows Yamato from back then. AND ULTIMO KILLED LADY GEKKO. OH MY GOD. Ultimo, how could you?!?! Because of Ultimo, Rune is now a gay rapist! I wonder what Past Yamato's reaction was to seeing Ultimo kill Lady Gekko... probably not good. I'm really wondering how Shonen Jump USA is going to translate Chapter 19. I mean, that's the chapter where Machi goes into Icon Mode... Reikanobutushi 15:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) HEY GUYS!!!!! CHAPTER 23 IS OUT ON DM5!!!!! There was a color page for Desire and Service!! ^-^ Service is a BOY and has blue hair!! And Desire got PINK!!! 0o0 I got to see some of Service's powers and ICON!!! The user "KimeraRealm" has already stared to edit Service's page, so be sure to check out!!! Let's see......Oh, and Sumako Miyoshi seem to really care about Desire, she even slap GOD SERVICE and she was crying! But Youshi Ohizumi said something to her, which bother her a bit.....and Jealous is back and brought Rune some clothes. They seem to be still bent on figthing with the Good Doji Club and even Yamato T-T WHY RUNE!?!?!? I thought you care about Yamato-sama T^T...... Oh, Rune, Mizho, and Akira got text-message from K, I guess there're orders from him. Oh, at the end of the chapter I got to Palace in a human form, but he was mostly cover by his clothes and bandages. Although, he looked MUCH better than his real form! 20:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 23 was AWESOME. It was also the first chapter that I really wanted translations for, ASAP. There was so much dialogue! I laughed out loud when Miyoshi slapped God Service. Way to stick up for your doji! Then Rune got out of the car... and he's EVIL AGAIN. Why Rune Whyyyyy. I wish I knew what he was saying, and why Yamato had a shocked face on (besides from the fact that Rune turned to the dark side again). I "awwwww"'d when Jealous appeared with clothes for Rune. But then he turned into Icon mode and (I guess) Rune went along with him. So... where did the clothes go? I really wonder what the text message from K says. It was obviously so important that Akira looked really worried/shocked. AND MIZHO AND PALACE APPEARED. YES YES. I want to see Palace's face :O. It always seems to be covered up by something. Can't wait for next chapterrrr Reikanobutushi 22:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC)